One Direction: School's In
by syaoranlover5000
Summary: Chelsea Dixon and Winter Mercer go to Wexler High and they get the chance of a life time, to go to school with One Direction. Read and Reveiw! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: I Meet 1D

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here, This is my first ever One Direction fanfiction. This is a story me and my friend Annisa( NiallLover2000 ) wrote when we were bored and had nothing to talk about. Note* not all of the band members will be current through out the story, so I'm sorry if your favorite not in every chapter.  
The story is based around Niall and Louis, mainly.  
Also, no flames or hate. I'll block them.  
Anyway. I have a speical guest to do the disclaimer, the increadible, super hot...Louis Tomlinson!  
Louis: Hey, let me guess, I'm your favorite.  
SL5: Ya, kinda, I mean, yes, you are my favorite. ( Blushes )  
Louis: SL5 doesn't own One direction.  
( Louis is starting to leave )  
SL5: Thanks, your always welcome Louis to come back. I'll be here...and crap he didn't hear me...(sigh) Enjoy the story.

Enjoy :) :D :3 XD

Well, It was any normal day before we got to Wexler High School. Winter was on her ipad. While I, was just walking with her to school. It was sunny, not to cool for a Fall day, it was quite peaceful...with the birds chirping...and- " Holy shiz!" Winter screamed as loud as her little self could. Sigh, why did she have to ruin the scilence. Winter stopped in her tracks with a big grin on her face. I smile and say, " You usually get that look on your face when ever you see Niall from One Direction, or wait is that a Liam Payne smile?". She looks up at me, " For your information, it's neither, It's an "OH MY GOD ONE DIRECTION IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL TO ENROLL HERE" FACE!" She yells. " Shut up! you must be-", I look at her ipad screen and my jaw drops, " HOLY CRAP! YOUR RIGHT!" I yell. On her ipad it shows a picture of 1D and a little paragraph. It says:

Hey, there One Direction fans. If you happen to live in the Lewis-bay area and happen to attend Wexler High. It's your lucky day! One Direction plans to take a break on music to see what its like to go to a public school and attend for a year as Seniors. And so it happens to be at Wexler High. If you go to Wexler High send us comments to tell us your reaction.  
- One Direction's manager.

Winter is skipping and is yelling " YAY!" I'm just in shock, but on the inside I'm doing exactly what Winter is doing. If you came up to me and asked me about One Direction, I normaly wouldn't care, but at home that's another story. I love them, I own every thing 1D related. Even Winter doesn't know about my secret obsession.

Anyway, I'm telling you this story and you never even heard my name. My name is Chelsea Dixon, I'm you typical girl. I have brown hair that's in a pony-tail and have brown eyes. Winter is my friend, Winter Mercer. She's short ( she hates when I call her that ). How she got her name however is cause she has snow white hair and ice blue eyes. I don't even know why she's born with white hair. I'm more of a goody-goody while Winter is a wild-one. You will learn more about us as you read.

We get to school after we calm down, but after two periods Winter won't stop talking about it. " I can't belive they are coming here." Winter said excitedly. I growl " Oh shut up about it for three second!" Winter puts on her puppy-dog face; she should know it doesn't work on me anymore. " Not working Winter." I laugh. " Awww, come on! Why aren't you happy One Direction is coming?" Winter wines. I am happy, wait that's an understatement, I'm so excited, I'd do 20 flips...even though I can't. I just can't reveal that I'm a huge fan to Winter, she will never live it down. So, I cover-up by saying this, " I like their music and all but none of them are cu-" Ear percing fan-girl screams blasted from down the hall. I cover my ears and pull Winter over to the side cause it feels a bunch of people are stomping towards this hallway.

A gigantic group of girls stampeaded behind a group of five boys. Wait, that's One Direction! I felt my heart stop. I look at the one of the members closest to me. My heart skips a beat. Louis sees me, smiles, and winks at me. " Louis seems to like you!" Winter says in my ear, over the noise. She looks at me and looks confuzed. " Are you blushing?" She askes. I look down at my cheeks, they are bright red. I rub my face with my arm, hoping it comes off, even though I know it won't. " N-no of course n-not." I stammer. Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier when I was explaining to you that I have my secret obsession. I love Louis, so him looking at me and all that, well, that was something out of a dream. He's so cute and if he ever talked to me I swear I might melt or turn to stone; that's how shocked I'd be. I look at Winter, she has a evil grin on her face. She gets up and yells. " CHELSEA LOVES LOUIS!" I pull her down and drag her out of Louis' sight.

Louis POV:

I have a thing for fans that don't scream and don't try to get my attention, so when I saw that one girl looking at me and she wasn't screaming my name or the bands' name. I was shocked. She was also very beautiful, that's how girls get my attention. I walk off but then I hear some loud scream yelling, " Chelsea loves Louis!" I turn around but I don't see anyone over where I heard it. Chelsea...hmmmm? What a lovely name.

Chelsea POV:

I glare at Winter with hateful eyes. " What was that for!" I yell. She has a sly look on her face. " You have a thing for Louis. I know it cause you get that face when ever you see a cute boy." Winter says plainly. " Maybe...I do." I mummble. " I KNEW IT!" Winter yelled, " What?, did you think that you could keep your secret obsession away from me forever!" I look at her shocked. " How did you know?" I ask. She smiles at me. " I saw you Louis dog-tag underneath your pillow, along with posters, magizines, books, and magizine clipings under your bed. Also I looked in you pillow case and you have a One Direction pillow." She explains. My jaw drops, she was able to find my entire stash. " When did you find this all?" I ask.

" You were on the phone with your aunt, so I decide to lounge on your bed and I lifted the pillow to put it behind me to lean up against the wall. I found the dog-tag there. Then I found the pillow. Then, finally, I found everything else under your bed. Then I put everthing back before you came back." She explains. I look at her and smile, then say. " You are my best friend, you would have found out eventually. Secrets don't make friends" She laughs. " Thanks, well at least the fangirls are gone." She gets up and pulls me up.

I hear the bell ring for fifth period. Oh crap, were late. Winter scrambles to get into the classroom and bumps into two guys. " Oh sorr- Oh hello hotness." Winter blushes and covers her mouth. You probaly are gonna laugh when I say who she bumped into, to me it's no suprise. She bumped into Niall and Liam. " Winter loves Niall and Liam, look who loves who now!" I yell. " Shut up Chelsea!" Winter yells. " Get in class!" The teacher yelled at us. I walk in and see one direction in front of the class room. All the girls in the room are staring at them with love in their eyes. " How many times do I have to tell you Winter and Chelsea! Your Seniors now you shouldn't be late to my class!" Louis looks at me when the teacher says my name, he smiles. My face starts to get hot and turns red. Winter looks at me and chuckles. We sit down.

" Now, I know most of you girls have read that One Direction is enrolling in our school. So, our princible has established some new rules to suit the boys. We are making the school a fan-girl free zone." The teacher said. Most of the girls in the room look like they have just been smacked in the face. " So either treat the boys as if they are "normal" students, or just don't interact with them. Got it!" The teacher yelled. All the girls in the room nod. " Okay, so Louis Tomlinson why don't you sit next to Chelsea Dixon." My heart stops, I can feel Winter trying not to laugh. " Hey." Louis says to me. Louis flipping Tomlinson is talking to me sigh this is gonna be along day." Hi." I barley mumble. He smiles at my shyness. " Okay will Niall Horan and Liam Payne sit behind Winter Mercer." The teacher asks. Winter freezes and begins to blush. Me and Louis start laughing.

( Torwards the end of fifth period )

I could tell during all of Fifth period that the girls in the class were gonna do something to the boys. When the bell rung, the boys must have noticed it to cause they made a run for it. Even me and Winter couldn't even find them. They weren't in the lunch room were could they be? " Ugh! I hate One direction fan-girls!" Winter yells. A group of Fan-girls glare at winter. " I think the Directioners hate you." I whisper. " I think the directioners hate us!" She yells. " No...I think they hate just you." I say. The fan-girls are walking towards us. " RUN!"

How did you like it?

Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: In DeNiall

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here, so our special guest for today's disclaimer is- Annisa: NIALL HORAN ! *fan-girl scream* SL5: DON'T INTERUPT ME!  
Annisa: *cry* I'm sorry SL5: No, I'm sorry Niall: Guys I'm Here (Annisa faints)  
SL5: Maybe I should have warned her before you came in Niall: You think, so anyway SL5 doesn't own One Direction. Annisa: I'm ALIVE! Is that Niall!? (Annissa faints again)  
Niall: I think I should leave (starts to leave)  
SL5: Wait, sign this for her (Niall signs picture)  
SL5: Okay, Bye Niall, tell Louis I said Hi...Whats with them not hearing me before they leave, so anyway, enjoy the story!

Enjoy! :) :D :3 XD

Previously:

" Ugh! I hate One direction fan-girls!" Winter yells. A group of Fan-girls glare at winter. " I think the Directioners hate you." I whisper. " I think the directioners hate us!" She yells. " No...I think they hate just you." I say. The fan-girls are walking towards us. " RUN!"

Chelsea's POV:

Well, as I said it's going to be a very long day. First, we get to meet One Direction. Then, we're getting chased by angry fan girls. We finally lost them and hide behind a row of lockers and catch our breath. " That was a close one, if we didn't run as fast as we did we'd be directioner food." Winter laughed. I glare at her and growl, " Yeah... IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR STUPID COMMENT!" Winter slinks down up against the wall and pretends I hurt her feelings. " Really?" I say. " FINE!, wait... listen" I listen for a sound and all I hear is a rustling in the janitor's closet. I state, " Typical, It's probrably a janitor getting someth-" Winter puts here index finger up to her lips, "Just listen."

I listen again and hear a bottle break and a curse word from the closet. Winter and I move closer to the closet and hear voices. " Are you trying to get us killed?!" a voice snapped. " Shut it your being loud!" another voice growled. " You're both being loud so I suggest you both shut it" someone whisperd/shouted. " Fan-girls are crawling all over this school." Another voice says. " Remind me why we are doing this again?" A voice states. " Why didn't we pick an all boy school?" Another voice asks.

Who do we know that speaks in a British and Irish accents and worries about fan-girls...You guessed it, One Direction. " We found them." I state. Winter looks at me and smiles. " See, that's why you listen to you friends when they ask you to listen." She says. I knock on the door and the agument inside stops. A voice speaks up. " Who's there?" I reconize that smooth British accent anywhere. Louis..mmmmm. " His voice is to sexy-" Is the last thing I said before I blacked out.

Winter's POV:

I catch Chelsea, sigh, she couldn't handle Louis' accent. I answer him with, " It's the janitor." I hear a deep chuckle from inside. " Nice try! We know it's you fan-girls!" A deep British accent voice laughs, Harry obviously said that. The door opens slightly and two blue-green eyes peer through the door opening. The door opens more. It's Louis standing in the door way with a smile on his face. " Oh your Chelsea's friend." He states. I get up in his face and raise my eye brow. " How do you know my friend's name?" I ask. He blushes and scratches the back of his head. " Oh, I heard her name in class last period, plus a sit next to her." Louis stammers.

He likes her, she likes him. Niether want to admit it. " Ya right." I state. He looks down at the ground and sees Chelsea has fainted. He moves and holds open the door as if welcoming me and smiles. " Come on right in and make yourselves at home." Louis says. I roll my eyes and Harry yells, " Are you crazy!?" I agree with Harry on this one. He's crazy alright...for her. Louis replies back with a " Yes." I snap at all of them. " My best friend is pasted out on the floor and you guys aren't doing crap about it!" Liam looks at me and states. " Don't curse it's not lady like." I roll my eyes at him and laugh. " Want to know what else is not lady like." I burp my A.b,c's and all but Niall has a look of disgust on their face. Niall smiles and says. " Wow."

Louis picks up Chelsea bridal style and says, " What? You wanted us to do something, so, I did something. Let's get her to the nurse." I roll my eyes and smile. We get to the nurse and explain to her that Chelsea " Tripped and hit her head ". What? I'm not gonna tell her that she fainted cause of a boy's voice. Chelsea eventually wakes up.

Chelsea's POV:

I wake up and open my eyes and all I see is light and a handsome boy's shadow over me. The first words I mutter are, " Am I in heaven?". Another person pulls me up so I can sit up, but doing so makes my head hurt. I shake my head to clear my vision. I look up and see Winter with a smile on her face. " Glad to see your awake." She says. I look around and see that Louis is in the corner or the room blushing. " You bumped your head and became unconsious. You should be fine now." The nurse, Mrs. Kelly, states. I get up and start to walk with Winter to our next class.

Winter's POV:

" Ugh, my head still hurts." Chelsea groans and rubs the back of head. I look at her, smile, and say to her, " I'm sure your fine." I start to notice that she's staring off into space with a smile on her face. I pull her off to the side before she almost bumps into someone. " Whoa Chelsea! Watch where you walking." I say. She shakes her head and groans, " It's my head! I can't concentrate."

I look at her and roll my eyes. " Oh really?" I ask. " Yeah, why would there be any other reason?" She askes. I chuckle slightly and crack a smile. " A boy possibly?" I say. She gets a look of disgust on her face, but I can see that she is blushing. " Why the hell would you think that?!" She says in denial. " You fainted over the boy's accent; it's pretty obvious." I state. She continues to blush and keeps on getting angrier. " Oh shut up!" She snaps. I roll my eyes and laugh, " No, you love Louis."

Chelsea's POV:

She very true at that but I refuse to admit it. When ever I tell Winter I like a boy she runs to him and blabs her mouth. She keeps on getting me more angry. I snap at her, " Grrrr, I'm gonna hit you!" Winter snaps back, " Then, do it!" I slap her. She does her normal thing and pretends to cry and act sad. " I'm sory." She murmurs. I laugh, " Ha, not falling for that one!" I hear footsteps behind me and hear a voice. " You alright, love?" I turn around to see Niall. Winter crys out, " My friend hit me, but I'm okay now since your here." Niall blushes but then glares at me.

I start to walk backwards away from him, afraid he might do something. I say to him, " Whoa, don't get mad at me. She was saying I had a crush on Louis." I bump into something warm. I look behind me and my heart sinks. It's Louis. " Oh, shiz..." I murmur. I hear Winter start to laugh, " Serves you right!" I look around like I'm surrounded. Niall is smiling in agreement to what Winter said. Louis is leaning up against the wall simling in amusment; I feel so embarassed. I say to winter, " Okay, I'm sorry Winter." And I run off.

Louis's POV:

" I gotta go, see you guys later." Winter yells to me and Niall. That was quite interesting, what just happend. If Chelsea does like me, that would make my day. I just wish, it were true. Winter runs off, as she leaves Niall is staring at her like a love-struck idiot. He mummbles. " Wow, she's pretty." I try not to chuckle, " Awww..." I say, then I start to scream. "...NIALL AND WINTER SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Niall gives me a death glare and growls, " Shut up!"

Please review, next chapter will be up 2/12/13 


	3. Chapter 3: I Feel Your Payne

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here, so now our special guest today is the very "stylish"-  
Sara: Harry Styles!  
SL5: Are you serious?! Can my friends stop intrupting me!  
Sara: Sorry.  
Harry: Hello loves Sara: Did I die and go to heaven?  
SL5 and Harry: No.  
Harry: SL5 doesn't own One Direction Sara: Harry, can I spend the rest of the day with you?  
Harry: Sure, why not?  
Sara: Giggles*  
SL5: Anyway, enjoy the story!

Enjoy :) :D :3 XD

Previously:

Louis' POV:

Winter runs off, as she leaves Niall is staring at her like a love-struck idiot. He mummbles. " Wow, she's pretty." I try not to chuckle, " Awww..." I say, then I start to scream. "...NIALL AND WINTER SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Niall gives me a death glare and growls, " Shut up!"

Winter's POV:

I'm searching for Chelsea. Ugh! She ran away in a flash as soon as she ran into Louis. Where could have she had gone? I walk down one of the hallways and hear sobbing around the corner. I look and see Chelsea on the floor crying. " I found you, why are you crying?" I ask. She looks up, " I'm afraid since Louis heard me say that you said that I have a crush on him I think he's not going to have the same feelings." She says.

She starts to cry again. She has always been this sensitive, I should know I've been her friend forever. " Acctually, to be honest, he seems to like you alot. He winked at you, he carried you to the nurse when you got knocked out, and he talks about you alot." I say. She looks up. " Are you sure?" She asks. I mentally palm my self in the face. " Seriously, If he were here right now he'd be comforting you."

Louis' POV:

Chelsea got really embarassed when she bumped into me. Maybe she does like me cause I know in my mind I sure really like her. I'm walking and then I think I hear Chelsea's voice. I turn the corner and see her with a shocked look on her face with Winter. " So do you think he has a crush on me?" Chelsea says. Winter nods. I slide over near a row of lockers so I can listen more. " What have I been saying, of course he does." She says. " Yes! This is the greatest moment of my life." I hear Chelsea say.

Some other guy has stolen her heart. I knew this would happen and all along I thought she liked me. I slink to the floor. If only I had told her my fellings. I hear footsteps and look up. " What are you doing on the floor, Louis." Niall says. He sits on the floor with me. " Wallowing in my sarrows, Chelsea doesn't like me." I say. " You like her, I knew it! Zayn owes me five bucks." Niall states. I raise an eye brow, " You bet on me?" I say. Niall nods, " Pretty much.".

I look at him, " Your love is over there to, am I right." I ask. Niall looks around the corner. " What? Winter, no never." Niall says. I raise an eye brow. " Are you sure." I ask. Niall thinks for a bit then nodds. I hear them talking again. " So now that we are sure that he likes me. What about yours?" Chelsea asks. " Oh no, you got it all- okay you got me. I like him." Winter states. " But I think he might. but I don't know." I look at Niall, his eyes have gone wide. " I'm fine, perfecty fine." He states. We both look around the corner and they both seem so happy. " Some man is trying to steal our women." We say at the same time.

" What are you guys doing?" Liam stated. Niall pulls him to the side and says " Shhhh, we are spying on Chelsea and Winter." Liam has a scared look on his face, " Uhhhhh, Niall and Louis, I suggest you guys look behind yourselves." I turn around and every hair on my arm stands on end. Chelsea and Winter found out we were spying on them. " Oh shiz..." Niall and Liam state. Chelsea glares at us, " What is wrong with you! Why were you spying on us, and what did you hear?" Chelsea growls.

Chelsea's POV:

" I didn't hear anything." Niall says. " Ya I swear I hear nothing." Louis states. I narrow my eyes, I hate when people spy, just to get gossip. " Are you sure?" Louis and Niall nod. " Hey can we tape them up?" Winter asks. I raise an eyes brow. " No." I say. " Wait," Liam speaks up, " that's not true, they heard you guys talking about your crushes and they talked me into listening." I narrow my eyes at Louis and Niall. " LIAM!" They yell. " I speak the truth!" Liam yells. " Liam is not lying, but as for you two face the WRATH OF WINTER!" Winter yells.

( The school bell rings at the end of the day )

Louis's POV:

" I think she bit me." I hear Niall say, he rubbing his arm where there is a mark. I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Ya but getting kicked where the sun doesn't shine is much better." I groan. We walk outside and we both see Liam. Niall looks at me an says, " Let's get him." I smile, nod and let out an evil laugh, " Oh yea, it's payback time." I say. " HEY LIAM, I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" I yell. He jumps 3 feet into the air and yells, " Ohh shiz!" He starts to run. I see Liam bump into some girl and gives his number to her and he starts to run again.

" LIAM JAMES PAYNE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Niall yells. We catch up to him and tackle him to the ground. " This is what you get for throwing me and Niall under the bus." I snap. " Yesh, Irish boy and Doncaster boy are sure mad." Liam groans in pain..ha ha " Payne ". Liam yells, " I told you, I SPEAK THE TRUTH!"

Chelsea's POV:

" I know they spyed on us but you didn't have to hurt Louis that much." I say. Winter laughs and rolls her eyes, " Why don't you want me to hurt him? Oh I know, cause you Loooove him." She says wth a smile. I groan, that's it, she would have found out sooner or later. " Fine! I soo have fallen for him." I say, I start to smile as I begin to daydream about him. His blue-green eyes and his chocolate brown hair and- Winter waves a hand in my face. I snap out of my daydream. " I knew it." Winter states.

I start to blush, " Ya, when he winked at me I swear it was love at first sight." I say. " Awwww." Winter swoons. I kinda mess with my hands for a bit then say, " Do you think you could talk to him for me, that doesn't mean you go and tell him I like him." Winter smiles, " I won't do that but sure anything for the amazing Chelsea." Winter says. I smile, " Thanks, hey, what's going on outside?" I say. We go outside and Louis and Niall are sitting on top of Liam's back on the side walk. " What the hell are you guys doing to Liam?!" I ask.

Liam looks up at me and manages a weak smile, " Thanks Chels'." He groans. " He ratted us out!" Louis yells. I growl, " You guys deserved it, you were spying on us!" I look away from him. I hear him get up and say, " Your not really mad at me are you." I look up at him, he's infront of me now. " What are you talking about?" I say confuzed. He uses his finger to lift up my chin. What the heck is he doing?

Louis' POV:

I'm resisting the urge to want to kiss her. I just want her to see that I'm sorry. I hear Liam murmur, " What? Are you goning to kiss her or something?" I want to walk over to him and kick him but don't " I'm sorry, okay." I say. She starts to smile, " Okay, I forgive you. Winter do you?" She says. Winter says, " I guess, but if you do that again, I will kill you both, got it!" Me and Niall both nod, " Got it!" We both say.

Liam laughs, " I don't think our fans would like that." Winter rolls her eyes, " Do you think I care, no." Winter says. I laugh, " I like her." Someone slaps me in the arm, it's Niall. " Ow, what was that for?!" I yell as I rub my arm. Niall whispers, " I'll tell you later." " Well me and the rest of the guys are gonna head over to where we are staying for the year. See you guys tommarow." Liam says. We walk off and Chelsea and Winter say goodbye. Sigh, I wonder what tommarows gonna be like? Also, I wonder what Niall has to tell me?

Review the next chapter will be 3/10/12 or earlier so keep checking. 


	4. Chapter 4: Scary Movies and Heart Aches

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here, So for our next special guest is Liam Payne!  
Liam: Hello SL5: So Liam, how did you like the third chapter.  
Liam: Wonderful, I thought it was quite funny that Niall and Louis were angry at me.  
SL5: Great, now Liam would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Liam: Absolutly, SL5 doesn't own One Direction.  
SL5: Liam, before you go can I ask you a favor?  
Liam: Sure, what is it?  
SL5: Do you mind giving my number to him and tell him if he wants to, he can stop by anytime he likes?  
Liam: Sure, I best be going.  
SL5: Okay bye Liam.

Enjoy :) ;) XD :3

Previously:

" Do you think I care, no." Winter says. I laugh, " I like her." Someone slaps me in the arm, it's Niall. " Ow, what was that for?!" I yell as I rub my arm. Niall whispers, " I'll tell you later." " Well me and the rest of the guys are gonna head over to where we are staying for the year. See you guys tommarow." Liam says. We walk off and Chelsea and Winter say goodbye. Sigh, I wonder what tommarow's gonna be like? Also, I wonder what Niall has to tell me?

Louis' POV:

" YOU WHAT!?" I scream. I have a look of shock on my face. Niall raises an eyebrow and looks at me plainly. " I'm in love with Winter." Niall says again. I shake my head and rub my eyes, " Don't you think she's a bit violent for you?" I say.

Meanwhile

" I have this strange urge to punch Louis in the face." Winter growls. Chelsea looks horrified and says, " Ehhhhh?!"

Anyway,

" No I think she's really sweet and she's perfect for me." Niall says, I see him smile and blush a little. I mumble, " Ya, when she's not punching you in the face." Niall looks up and says, " I heard that and I'm being serious. You don't see me killing your love fantasy with Chelsea." I blush but deny, " Nonsence, I don't like her." Niall laughs, " Stop hidding it, I already told the rest of them. When Zayn gave me his 5 bucks, the rest of the guys were wondering what we were betting on. So..." " Niall! You should have know if you told Harry, he's gonna go blab it to her!" I snap. " Where's Harry?" I ask. Liam and Zayn shrugg. " Ugh, I'm going out to look for him."

Chelsea's POV:

" I like Liam and Niall both, I just don't know who to pick." Winter states. " I'm glad I'm not in your position." I laugh. " Very funny." Winter says sarcasticly. " Well, yougot two guys. I'm still trying to figure out if Louis likes me." I say. Winter stops in her tracks and turns to me and shakes me. " He doesn't like you. He loves you. I can tell when ever he's near you. You guys just can addmit your feelings for eachother." She states. I scratch the back of my head, " Maybe but I still don't- hey isn't that Liam walking down our street." I say.

Winter runs toward the window and looks out it. Her eyes go wide, but then she frowns. " He walked pass my house." She says sadly. We go out side to follow him. Then, Winter suddenly pulls me into a bush in someone's front lawn. " What the hell Winter!" I snap. " Shhhhh! Look! He's going upto someone's house." I tilt my head and examine the house, " That's the new girl's house." Winter slouches against the bush, " Ohhhh..." She sighs. I ask, " Winter? Are you okay?" She shakes her head, " No, I'm kinda sad he doesn't like me."

" Oh, look who's spying now." A british accent says from behind me. I turn around and I jump, it's Louis. "Ack! Where did you come from!" I ask. He chuckles, " I should ask you the same thing." I roll my eyes, " For your information me and Winter live on this street." I snap back at him. " Okay, then why are you spying on Liam. I thought you didn't like it when people spy on other people." He retorts. " Oh, he did not just go there." Winter says. " No comment." I say.

" Anyway, I'm just gonna leave so see you guys later." Winter says, she gets up and goes to her house. I get up and Louis is he's just standing there doing nothing. It seems like an hour before Louis says something. " I'm sorry I kinda was rude but I do have a point." I nod. " Do you think I could, you know, go to your house for a bit?" He asks, I blush. " Sure, why not." I stammer. Most girls would literally die for a member of One Direction to go to their house. I didn't even ask, he invited himself. We get in, " Nice place." He states. " So, what you wanna do?" I ask. He thinks for a minute but then says, " We can watch a scarey movie, if you want." I nod, " Sure." I run up stairs to my room and pick out one.

" What are we watching?" He asks. " Noise in the Attic. Sounds corney, but it's really scary. I had nightmares for two days. " Awsome!" He says. I give him a look, " Oh, I mean...uhhh...sorry." He stammers. I smile, " It's okay." I say.

30 minutes later.

I'm holding onto Louis. He doesn't seem to mind it, he actually seems to enjoying it. I look at the screen and something I'd rather not descibe happens on it. I close my eyes and curl up closer to him. " I thought you said you watched this before?" He asks. " It's still scary!" I snap back. Something else happens which makes me jump into is lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

An hour or so later.

The movie ends but neither of us move from the position we are in. " I can move if you want." I suggest. He smiles, " No, it's fine. You can stay here." He takes his arms and puts them around me. I can feel the heat coming up into my face. I look down at my cheeks, they are bright red. I see hism smile more, " What?" I ask. " Your cute when you blush." He says. I blush more. " Thanks." I smile but then I begin to realize, Winter is probally lonley and wants comfort. " Maybe we should go see of Winter is alright, she's kinda sad." I state. Louis nods, " Okay, let's go cheer Winter up."

We walk outside and hear music coming for her house, " Yikes! This is worst then when she didn't have a date for home coming." I say. We walk in and her More than this playing upstairs.

**_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_**  
**_It just won t feel right._**

**_Cause I can love you more than this._**  
**_When he lays you down, I might just die inside,_**

**_It just don t feel right,_**  
**_Cause I can love you more than_** _**this.**_

We walk in and see her in her in fluffy bean bag chair, eating strawberry ice cream and is crying. She looks up at up us and turns off the music with a remote. " What do you guys want." She sobbs, there is a slight hint of anger in her voice. " We wanted to see if you were okay, it's obvious that your not. So, what's wrong?" I say. " Liam is in love with someone else so I'm sad...hell I'm dying and miserable." She sobs. Me and Louis both give her a hug, " Wait, werent you just complaining that you can't chose between Niall and Liam." I say. She nods.

" Wait, she likes both Niall and Liam?" Louis asks." No shiz nips sherlock." I say. " Then why don't you run after Niall." " Cause, I know he won't feel the same." Winter says. Louis taps his foot, " Now that you mention it. I think Niall does like you." Louis says. " Well, that makes me feel abit better." Winter says. I hug her, " I hate to see my bestfriend upset." I say. I hear stomping up the stairs, " I rushed right over when I heard Winter was upset." A voice pants.

Who showed up? Niall, Liam or someone else. Tell me your guesses in reviews. Next one will be up on 3/17/13  
Review :) :D :) :D XD


End file.
